brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Euston
Enough Of adding images like this to article pages. Either take the time to crop out the particular gun you are referring to, and also leave the "real-world" names off of it, or don't add it at all. 21:47, April 7, 2011 (UTC) The Drognav Light Rifle Might I redirect you gentlemen to this picture. The gun we are seeing is a Drognav Light Rifle. On the other hand, there is an M4-like SMG that we do not know about. Perhaps we can rename and repurpose this article for said SMG? AssassinLegend 22:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) looks like someone figured aout the name, the Euston AR. MoronicCinamun 20:29, April 18, 2011 (UTC) http://www.vltor.com/handguards_and_rails_pics.htm#BE4 ~Shadowcat Ammo Count For the life of me, I can't read the number of rounds in the Euston's stock mag. Is it 28 or 29? AssassinLegend 05:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Clearly 28/56, though the picture wasnt that clear a minute ago for some reason. Anyway, This is the first game i have seen where they balanced the weapons so carefully that some guns are given 28 and 29 shot clips instead of just rounding them to 30. ~Shadowcat Found a much better video available in the Bethsoft thread and took a picture from that. As for the ammo rounding, it's a pretty odd thing SD's doing, but I don't mind it at all because I can trust SD to balance that sort of stuff out. I just wonder if the Gerund has received the same treatment, because as it stands right now, it has the most ammo per magazine. The hierarchy goes Gerund, Euston, Rhett, then FRKN-3K, with 30, 28, 25, and 24 rounds respectively. AssassinLegend 05:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Source? Where did this picture come from. I'd like to see it. Is it from a trailer? MoronicCinamun 20:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : It's a compilation of vids concerning the Aquarium level. AssassinLegend 21:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : : Thanks, that truly was an amazing video. MoronicCinamun 22:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Better than the rhet in every way? On the pics with the stast bars, the stats are higher for this than the rhett in every catagoery, is this accurate? 06:48, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Not just the Rhett, this is the single best assault rifle, stats-wise, in the game. 10:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : The Gerund has only two more rounds than the Euston, but that's it. AssassinLegend 16:11, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : The Gerund is much better at long range, and the Rhett is much better for holding the trigger down. The Euston has its advantages, but its not anywhere close to being a perfect gun. If you tap fire the gerund, every shot will hit literally the exact same spot. The Euston requires lots and lots of recoil management, and even then you are going to miss a lot even at medium range. It's arguable that the Euston has the highest skill ceiling, but most players will never reach it. XShadowcat 16:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : : The Euston is very competant for CQB, it is a SMG -AR mix, like the Bulpdaun , i do like the Gerund for long range, and i quite dislike the rhett 15:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :: The comparison to the Bulpdaun is uncanny here. Same rate of fire, same accuracy (both aimed and unaimed), and (with the front grip and muzzle brake) same stability. The main difference is the damage per shot. While I personally prefer the Rokstedi as an Engineer (2 shot kills on everything, less recoil and less ammo problems than the Drognav) it is worth using the Euston and Bulpdaun in tandem as the two weapons operate almost exactly the same. That is, if you're decent with either.Chuckmoney 07:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Minor edit: the Euston is actually MORE accurate when hip-fired than the Bulpdaun.Chuckmoney 07:38, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Lowest Damage? Really? I honestly find it hard to believe that the Euston does the least damage. In my hands at least it seems to kill things faster than any other weapon in the game, except possibly the Rokstedi or Carb-9. Maybe it's just my skill level or something like that, but it really doesn't seem like a low damage weapon to me. -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. AGrumpyPanda 07:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) The "damage" shown is literally the damage per bullet. While the gerund and rhett have more damage per shot, they only fire 2 shots for every 3 the euston fires. ~Shadowcat